The new year love
by seeker24
Summary: Well,happy new year and if you could stick with chapter one,I will make chapter two great enough for you,p.s I don't own cardfight! vanguard,Aikou and Kaisaki
1. Chapter 1

**Happy new year guys.**

* * *

Aichi rose up from the bed and see snow outside the window,The room door open and Aichi see his sister Emi"Oh Aichi,you wake up early today"Said Emi

"Yeah"said Aichi with a smile

"Ok take your bath and go down stair,breakfast is done"Emi said as she leave the room

"Sure Emi"Said Aichi as he get up from bed and go take a bath,after a few minute he done with shower,get dress up and get breakfast.**[He wearing season 3 cloth and the others wearing their season 4 cloth and some wearing school uniform of their school get it] **

"So,Aichi is it good"Aichi mom ask **(I forgot his name)**

"It good,mom"Said Aichi with a smile and his mom just smile happily,Aichi finish his break fast and wear his shoe as he ready to get to Card Capital.

"I'm going mom"said Aichi

"Ok,Aichi don't forgot your scarf and glove and back before dinner"Aichi mom said.

"Ok mom"said Aichi as he wear his scarf and glove and get going to Card Capital

"Aichi wait for me"said Emi

"Sorry Emi"And the two siblings go to card capital

* * *

Aichi on the way to card capital with Emi as he remember what happen at Card Capital yesterday

**[Flash back]**

_"Ok guys I have something to tell you all"said Shin as taking intension of the gang _**[Including Fukuhara cardfight club,Akari and Emi]**

_"Since it new year we will having new year party and tournaments so decide your partner tomorrow because it a tag tournament"said Shin_

_"Hmmm,who going to be my partner?"Aichi thought as see Kai enter the shop_

_"Kai-kun your back"Said Aichi as he happy that his one of his close mate has back from Europe_

_"Yeah"Said Kai with a smile and everyone... you must know their reaction._

_"Woa,you really change Kai"Said Misaki and Misaki start explaining what happen just now_

_"Aichi"A female voice call out and Aichi seen one of his friend,Kourin _**[S****he has get back her memory]**

_"ahh,Kourin-san"said Aichi as he din't notice her_

_"Aichi could you be my partner for this?"She ask shyly that make it look cute and Aichi blush_

_"Of course I can"Aichi said as Morikawa heard it and start rushing to get Aichi but been puch in time by a certain person_

_"Raizer punch!"As Morikawa get punch in the face and faint by a short teenager._

_"That what you get for want to hurting Aichi onee-san,Make-mi"Said Kamui with his side kick _

_"Well thanks Kamui"Aichi said in his mind_

_"Ahh,there you are Kamui-kun "Said a girl with a pink jacket,Emi and Kamui blush and faint but get up back._

_"Yeah,Emi-san"Kamui said Kamui as he still like about to faint as he talking to his 'Goddess'_

_"Could you be my partner for the tournament?"Kamui heartbeat almost stop because of this _

_"Of course Emi-san"Said Kamui as he really has a red face,almost like Dragonic overlord scales_

_"Arigatou,Kamui-kun"said Emi with a smile that made Kamui blush even more and then see Morikawa get up and trying to hurt Aichi but this time he really kick his face and will fainted for a long time_

_"That what you get again Make-mi!"As Aichi and the others sweat drop and Aichi now has a partner and see Kai also got one and it is Misaki and the day goes by_

* * *

"Aichi!"Aichi get out of his thought and see his sister Emi calling him **[Emi wearing an orange top,pink jacket and a grey skirt]**

"Ahh,what is it Emi?"Ask Aichi suprise

"We're here"Said Emi pointing at Card capital

"Oh ok,sorry Emi"said Aichi with a smile.

Aichi enter the shop and see someone familiar

"Gailard-kun!,Neve-kun"Said Aichi as he suprise to see Europe league player at the shop

"Ohayou,Aichi-san"Said Gailard while waving at Aichi

"We're joining in this new year tournament"Said Neve

"Oh,so where Rati"Aichi ask

"Over there"As Neve pointing at Rati who is chat with Misaki while eating his donut and see Kai also here

"Ok,guys since everyone here,here the partner for the tournament that has join in"Said Shin as he reveal tournament chart

"We have 2 block,block A and B and also 10 partners"said Shin

"Here the list"said Shin as he show the tournament chart

**Block A**

**Gailard and Neve vs Miwa and Akari**

**Aichi and Kourin vs Morikawa and Izaki**

**Ren and Asaka vs Naoki and Suiko**

**Block B**

**Tetsu and Rati vs Kai and Misaki**

**Shingo and Rekka vs Kamui and Emi **

Everyone see the list and starting the fight is block A Gailard and Neve vs Miwa and Akari as the Gailard team at 7 damage and miwa team at 8 damage

"I ride break down dragon!Seek mate!"Said Miwa as Tahr,Rampart,Glutton dracokid and Tareyvey to the deck and a card flying to Miwa hand

"Breakdown skill retire Aglovale and Bruno,Tareyvey add 5k that mean 10k"Said Miwa

"Call manace laser and it skill retire Prominence core on the rearguard"And then everything go smoothly Kai and Misaki win block B and it the semi final

"After a few round here it is the semi final"said Shin

"The block B will rest for awhile and now the block A is now semi final is Ren and Asaka vs Aichi and Kourin!"

"Let see who the best Aichi"said Ren

"Of course"Aichi said and the tension has rise

"start the match!"Shin said

"Stand up,vanguard!"Everyone said aceppt Ren with his 'the'

Aichi turn:

**Empty/Advance party seeker,File/empty**

**Empty/empty/empty**

**Hand:5**

**Damage:none**

"Draw and I ride Good faith seeker,Cynric and File move,turn end"Aichi turn to a Man in white armor and has a crossbow

Ren turn:

**Empty/Judgebau revenger/empty**

**Empty/empty/empty**

**Hand:5**

**Damage:none**

"Draw and I ride Dorint,Judgebau move turn end"Ren turn into a man in black armor with a black spear.

Asaka turn:

**Empty/Silver thorn beast tamer,Emile/empty**

**Empty/empty/empty**

**Hand:5**

**damage:none**

"Draw,I ride silver thorn assistand,Irina,turn end"Asaka turn into a woman in brown and white clothing,I think

Kourin turn:

**Empty/Desire Jewel knight,Heloise/empty**

**Empty/empty/empty**

"Draw and I ride prizmy and heloise and I attack Irina!"Kourin turn into a leophard in an jewel armor,after a few while it Aichi turn and he and Kourin is at eight while Ren at eight also.

Aichi turn:

**Full bloom Seeker,Cerdic/Light source Seeker,Alfred Exiv V Blaster blade/Seeker,High sacred Wingal**

**Seeker of the right path,Gangelin/Seeker,Rune Eagle/Empty**

**Hand:2**

**Damage:Guardian Law seeker,Shiron(flip),Good faith seeker,Cynric(flip),Natural talented seeker,Valrod,Seeker,Harold breath dragon,seeker,Rune eagle**

"Stand and draw,I use Alfred counter blast and search for Hasbado and call with his skill I add 4k to hasbado"Aichi said as he want to finish it this turn but Ren has four card in his hand.

"Cerdic attack your masquerade at 19k!"

"No guard"Ren said as putting nulity masquerade to the drop zone

"Alfred attack and it legion skill I get 5k plus 1 critical and Rune eagle skill making this attack at 35k 2 crit! go legion attack!"Alfred and Blaster blade rushing to Phantom blaster dragon 'Abyss' but Ren put a Quintet wall

"Quintet wall!counterblast the shield is 30k"Ren said as top five from his deck go to the guardian circle

Guardian card:Hellrage revenger,Quesal,Awaking revenger,grim revenger,Revenger,phantom blaster dragon 'Abyss',Transient revenger,masquerade,barrier troop revenger,Dorint

"tch,twin drive,get stand trigger all to cerdic second another stand trigger power cerdic and stand gangelin"

Drive check:Seeker,beschalepius,seeker,buschalepius (stand triggers)

'This may trouble'Ren thought

"go wingal at 22k"

"Tag guard!"Asaka said putting Natasha and nitro juggler to the guardian circle.

Guardian card:Silver thorn marrionette,Natasaha,Nitro juggler

"grr,Go at 39k cerdic "

"Tag guard!"Asaka put Silver thorn dragon,barking dragon

"And guard!"ren said

Guardian card:Silver thorn dragon,barking dragon,Grim revenger,Healing revenger

"The shield is 30k Aichi"Said Ren smirking a little

"Tch,turn end"Aichi said fustrated

Ren turn:

**Empty/Revenger,phantom blaster dragon 'Abyss' V Blaster dark revenger 'Abyss'/Empty**

**Transient revenger,masquerade/empty/empty**

**hand:2**

**Damage:Barrier troop revenger,Dorint(flip),Hellrage revenger,Quesal(flip),blaster dark revenger 'Abyss',willy revenger,Mana**

"You have improve Aichi"said Ren smiling

"Yeah,thanks Ren"said Aichi smiling

"Ok let see if you could survive this,stand draw"

'Has 3 card maybe i could suvive but i have 2 card with 10k,two card with 5k shield and one grade 3,while Kourin has 3 card in her hand'Aichi thought

"Call,nulity masquerade,rugos and dorint"on front of transient maquerade appear rugos while behind Phantom dragon appear dorint and finally masquerade

"Masquerade attack cerdic"

"No guard"Aichi said putting cerdic to drop zone

"Rugos to vanguard at 17k"

"guard,hasbado and Gangelin"

Guardian card:Flail seeker,Hasbado,Seeker of the right path,Gangelin

"My vg attack! at 30k"

"Two buschalepius will stop that"

Guardian card:Seeker,buschalepius x2

"That 31k"said Aichi

"Twin drive check,no trigger"

Dive check:Revenger,Phantom blaster dragon 'Abyss',Revenger,draguler phantom

"yeah Aichi pass it"Said Naoki

"Not yet,Aichi don't remember Ren Legion skill,do you remember,Ishida?"

"Hmm,ahh that right"Said naoki and we back to the battle

"Hmmph,Aichi you forget"Sad Ren smirking

"What?,oh no!"Aichi said shock

"Yeah that right counterblast 2 and retire three rearguard and stand my rearguard!"Said Ren as he was starting to get serious

"oh no"said Aichi

"I attack at 23k!"Aichi see Kourin and she shook her head,that mean could she not guard

"No guard"said Aichi

"Twin drive heal and critical!,all vg"

Twin drive:Healing revenger (Heal trigger),Grim revenger(Critical trigger)

"D...Damage check,nothing good game Ren"

Damage check:Light source seeker,Alfred Exiv

"Well you too"Said Ren.

* * *

**After a while**

Ren partner been defeat by Kai partners and Kai and Misaki won the tournament and after that they were having a party,when it over,Kourin and Misaki try finding Aichi and Kai and the girls is now trying to confess,They see Kai and Aichi where walking down to their home and catch up with them.

"Aichi wait!"Said Kourin

"Kai wait!"said Misaki also

"What you two?"Ask both the boys in unison,they don't get too far from Card capital

"We...We want to tell you two something"Said the girl in unison also,Miwa see this and try to let them alone but someone just heard it and almost trying to get Aichi but greatly in time a little boy has kick the teenage boy in the face and the teenage boy faint,while the other sweat drop aceppt the four over there.

"We..."The girl where really blushing red this time

"I like you,Aichi"Said Kourin to Aichi,Misaki also said the same thing to Kai

"What!?"Said the both boy,Aichi blush and even Kai blush

"how about tomorrow we have a date"ask kourin to Aichi and Misaki also ask Kai

"Ahh,ok"Said the two boys as they really like them too

"Ok,we go to a amusement park together,a double date"Misaki said

"Ok"Saidd Aichi

"Don't forget at the park,2 p.m. tomorrow,ok"

"Ok!"The two boy leave and Kai to his apartment while Aichi to his house

'Tomorrow will be great day'said all four of them in their mind

* * *

**Happy new year even it a bit late,I hope you guys like this story,the chapter two is the double date,bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is the chapter 2 of The new year love,Enjoy guys **

* * *

Aichi glance at the clock and see it time to go to his date with Kourin,When Aichi arrive at home yesterday,he tell his mother about it and end up like his mother going to throw out a party which Aichi sweat drop and Emi really feel happy about this.

**Aichi P.O.V**

I walk to the park where I meet Kai and it bring back all memory of my childhood and then everything start from psyqualia at Asia circuit,To Link joker invasion and to the seed of link joker,where bond of me and Kourin become stronger and I meet many friend and enemy along the way,after stop thinking about it I see Kourin and Misaki at the park but not seeing any sing of Kai.

"Hey Aichi"Kourin greet me. [**Note:Kourin and Misaki wearing cloth from the song "Infinite rebirth" which is really a good song,Kai wearing his season 4 cloth and Aichi wearing season 3 cloth]**

"Hi,Kourin and Misaki-san but where Kai-kun?"I ask

"He go buy some snacks"Misaki said

"Oh ok"I said and see Kai with some snack and greet three of us

"Here the food,oh there you are Aichi"Kai said,I give him a nod

"So this the snack and Misaki brought the food for picnic"Kai said Kourin also have a basket with her

"so let go to an amusement park and then to a water park"Kourin suggest

" go"I said.

**Author P.O.V**

But what they did not now there are a teenage boy at a bush see it all

"Just wait Aichi I will ruin your date,hahaha!"Said Morikawa

"How I been drag to this thing"Izaki said as he not now how he get in this situation

"You gonna help me ruin Aichi date and That Kai even get a date which make me really mad and anyway you lose to me yesterday in a cardfight"Morikawa said

"And I don't know how you beat me with using Kai old overlord deck"Izaki said frustated

* * *

Back to to the date there were having fun at playing roller coster which the girls hug the boys which make the girls blush,After that they go to lunch.

"Hmmm,hoh here it is,guys I found a spot"Aichi said as he found a field that look ike great spot.

"Great this really a good place"As the girls place the food,there all look delicious

"This taste good."Said the both boys and the girls blush a bit

"Thanks"the girls said,behind the bush we see Morikawa and Izaki

"Hmm,I know what to do"said Morikawa as he take out a hose from his bag

"A hose?"Ask Izaki

"Yes,go find a place to put this thing and open it up,with that I could wet there food and cloth,Hahaha!"said Morikawa proudly

"Yes boss"Izaki find the place to put the hose and put it on,open it up and back to the hideout,but a turqoise hair teen put it off.

"It on boss"said Izaki

"Ok,ready to shoot."Morikawa put on the hose but nothing happen,Morikawa glare at Izaki

"But I open it,I go check"When Izaki almost about to leave the their hideout,the hose move by it self and go to a turqoise hair teen and a black hair boy

"Ahh,Kamui and Oliver Gailard!"Izaki said suprise and Morikawa shock to see them

"Oi Make-mi stop what your doing!"Kamui said to them,really angry

"We won't let you ruin Aichi-san and Kai date"Said Gailard as he holding the hose

"How could you know my perfect plan?"Morikawa as angrily

"Kai told us to make sure this date not ruin by you"said Kamui

**Flashback**

_Kai go to buy the snake but actcually he go meet Kamui and Gailard ,"Great,you two could come"_

_"So what the plan?"Kamui ask_

_"Make sure this date not ruin by that annoying guy or you call him Make-mi"Kai said_

_"How you know he try to ruin the date?"Gailard ask_

_"If you were him,how you think the girl you like go out with your best friend"Kai ask and the two think and give a nod_

_"I will not let Make-mi ruin Aichi-onisan date ruin"Kamui said and Gailard give a nod_

_"Okay,thanks you two but do not let Aichi and the girls notice you"Kai said_

_"Hai"the two said._

**End of Flashback**

"Darn it,that jerk Kai"Said Morikawa angry at Kai

"Now go!"Gailard said

"Retreat!"Morikawa drag Izaki and run off

Back to the date,we see Kourin feed Aichi with a sandwich,Misaki do the same to Kai,the boys blush and the girls giggle

* * *

After that,they go to a water park,Aichi and Kai pay the the entry,they bought they bag and go in,Morikawa don't bought any money so end up Izaki need to pay for the entry and Gailard and Kamui pay the entry and be careful not to notice.

Aichi and Kai change to there swimsuit,Kai wearing red shorts and Aichi wearing his same swimsuit when he went to the beach in season one,when they see the girl the two of them really blush,Kai blushing you could imagine that right?

"Hei you two"said the girl to the two and they snap back to the reality and the girls chuckle,Misaki wearing two-piece white bikini and jean shorts and Kourin wearing two-piece orange bikini

"You two look beautiful"said Kai and Aichi that make the girls blush

"Thanks"the lavender head and the blonde said,they playing in the water and having fun,Morikawa and Izaki see them and Morikawa really angry as he see Kourin trip but been save by Aichi and kourin hug Aichi making Morikawa really angry and starting to blow out like volcano.

"That traitor,really making me mad"Morikawa has a burning background and Izaki sweat afar Gailard in his swimsuit which is just blue shorts and wearing black glasses watching the situation while Kamui also watching the situation wearing an orange shorts.

"Let watch for now"Gailard said and Kamui nod,Morikawa get out a rubber snake.

"We throw at them to scare them out of hell"Morikawa get out a box

"Inside this box is a frog we let it go and we know Aichi is scare at frog"Morikawa said proudly and put the box open and let the frog go out by it self,seeing this Gailard go to the box and said"Ahh,here is the box,now to make sure this thing do not go anywhere"Gailard said while making Morikawa jaw drop

"This is really getting on my nerves,Izaki where the rubber snak-"Morikawa get kick in the face and faint,the want who kick him is Kamui and Izaki run off the place and Morikawa problems solve.

* * *

Back to the date,there finish having fun and change back to their cloth and go to a park to see the sunset,the girl leaning to the boy and say"Today is really fun thanks you guys"Said the girls and the boys give them a kiss in the cheeks which made the lavender head and the blonde blush.

"I love you Aichi"Kourin said and Aichi kiss Kourin on the lips,Misaki and Kai also doing the same thing behind the tree Gailard and Kamui see the scene and smile"Mission complete"said both of them,when the sunset Kai,Aichi,Misaki and Kourin back to their home,Aichi walk Kourin to her home and Kai walk Misaki home.

"Aichi thanks for today"Said Kourin and Aichi kiss him on the lips again it like a minute they kiss.

"Me too today is fun,bye and love you"said Aichi giving him a kiss on the cheeks making him blush

"Love you too,Aichi"Kourin wave at Aichi and Aichi go back to his home as he watch his wacth and it 9:00 p.m. so he run to his home.

While at Kai and Misaki.

"Thanks Kai"Said Misaki as her enter his house but Kai stop her and kiss her on the lip,like a minute they kiss,Kai let go and say to Misaki"Bye and love you,Misaki"said Kai smiling

"I love you too,Toshiki"Misaki wave and Kai walk to his date was a success and a great day for the four of them.

**The end**

* * *

**Love it?,hope you review and guys maybe I won't write for a while so good bye for now!**


End file.
